


Доброе утро

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019





	Доброе утро

Утро с учителем начинается с досады. Вновь не получилось измотать его ласками, вместо этого сам не заметил, как уснул после очередного оргазма. Палпатин смотрит на него сквозь ресницы — учитель лежит рядом, что-то читает. Такой же отстраненный и высокомерный, как всегда. Привычно погасив очередную вспышку злости, Палпатин придвигается ближе и медленно облизывает длинный палец, прижавший рамку инфопланшета.  
  
— Ты рано проснулся, владыка Сидиус, — бросает небрежно учитель и так же небрежно треплет его по голове. Как домашнего питомца, бестолкового, неловкого, но иногда полезного. Чтобы не взвыть от унижения, Палпатин легонько прикусывает палец учителя и чувствует, как в непроглядной темноте Силы разгорается огонек возбуждения.  


* * *

  
Утро с Уилхаффом начинается с приятного зрелища. Тот каким-то образом умудряется проснуться немного раньше, и Палпатин может любоваться тем, как он делает утреннюю гимнастику. Энергичные движения заставляют четче проступать сухие мышцы, в свете восходящего солнца шрамы на спине кажутся причудливой татуировкой. Физическими упражнениями Уилхафф занимается так же, как и всем остальным — уверенно и чудовищно сосредоточенно. Палпатин смотрит на него и вспоминает их разговор при первой встрече.  
  
_— Для того, чтобы попасть на Корусант, я должен заняться с вами сексом? _  
  
— Считайте это приятным бонусом.  
  
Через некоторое время Палпатин встает и идет в освежитель. Он не запирает дверь — скоро Уилхафф присоединится к нему.  


* * *

  
Утро с Сейтом начинается с аромата свежевыпеченных булочек с корицей. А еще — с влажного прикосновения к наполовину возбужденному члену. Палпатин, не открывая глаз, просовывает руку под одеяло, вцепляется в волосы Сейта и заставляет его взять глубже. Чувствует, как губы плотно обхватывают ствол, как дрожит горячее горло, как язык прижимается к уздечке, а пальцы жестко держат за бедра (словно он куда-то сбежит, если выпустить). Это слишком жарко, ослепительно хорошо. Он долго не выдерживает и очень скоро кончает в жадный, горячий рот. Сейт слизывает с его живота капли семени, пролившиеся мимо, и Палпатин лениво думает, что таким и должно быть идеальное утро.


End file.
